User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Elder Dragon-Level Monsters
Hello, and to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at monsters that rival the Elder Dragons in terms of power and destruction! It is time to meet the Elder Dragon-Level Monsters! What Are Elder Dragon-Level Monsters? Elder Dragon-Level Monsters (Japanese 古龍級生物) are monsters that can bring major damage to ecosystems or monsters that are compareable to Elder Dragons. Types of Elder Dragon-Level Monsters There are two different types of Elder Dragon-Level Monsters, Elder Dragon Influenced Monsters and Elder Dragon Strength Monsters. Elder Dragon Influenced Monsters Elder Dragon Influenced Monsters (Japanese 古龍並の影響力) are monsters that were influenced in someway by the abilities of an Elder Dragon, such as Shagaru Magala. Elder Dragon Strength Monsters Elder Dragon Strength Monsters (Japanese 古龍並の戦闘力) are monsters with the strength and power to rival Elder Dragons or even be considered equal to Elder Dragons. Rare Species Rare Species are about as rare as Elder Dragons. Some Rare Species even have some abilities that is on par with Elder Dragons. It has even been found that some Rare Species use the Dragon Element like Elder Dragons, though isn't really noticeable most of the time. The Rare Species include Silver Rathalos, Gold Rathian, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Lucent Nargacuga, Molten Tigrex, Silver Hypnocatrice, and Espinas Rare Species. Apex Monsters Apex Monsters are said to be on par with a Frenzied Deviljho. They can destroy ecosystems, infect areas with the Frenzy Virus, and even destroy settlements. This puts them as Elder Dragon-Level Monsters. Deviants Deviants are a newer part of the Elder Dragon-Level Monsters. Though some aren't actually on the same level as Elder Dragons, some Deviants easily rival Elder Dragons. Deviants like Incinerating Blade Glavenus can actually bring destruction to whole mountains easily or burn said areas in a instant like Black Flame King Rathalos. The known Deviants that can be considered as Elder Dragon-Level Monsters include Incinerating Blade Glavenus, Black Flame King Rathalos, Dreadqueen Rathian, White Gale Nargacuga, Grimclaw Tigrex, Treasure Clad Uragaan, Golden Thunder Prince Zinogre, and One-Eyed Yian Garuga. Espinas Species An Espinas was able to fight and defeat an Elder Dragon in the Great Forest. Though Espinas are generally calm, this still is enough to put it with Elder Dragons. The Espinas Subspecies and Espinas Rare Species are capable of this as well. Berukyurosu and Doragyurosu Due to Berukyurosu's high intelligence and fighting abilities in the sky, it is considered to be an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. The same also applies for Doragyurosu. Akantor Akantor's overwhelming strength and the fact that it was temporarily classified as an Elder Dragon, makes it an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. It has been seen surviving in heavy thunderstorms and long droughts, before bring destruction to whole towns. When it appears, the public is evacuated from an area since it can bring on tremendous destruction like an Elder Dragon. Ukanlos Ukanlos was classified as an Elder Dragon, temporarily, after it was discovered. It was feared that it would eventually team up with Akantor and bring destruction to numbers of areas with Akantor. It is considered to be equal to Akantor in power and about as aggressive. Even when just being discovered carelessly, or living close to a village, some Ukanlos will attack settlements immediately without warning. This puts them at a level equal to Elder Dragons. Odibatorasu Like Akantor and Ukanlos, Odibatorasu is about equal to Elder Dragons. Unlike them though, it is known to prey upon not only monsters but also buildings and even rocks surrounding areas. Odibatorasu can even cause large sandstorms just with its breath. The destruction it can do, such as destroying settlements and ecosystems, is enough to compare to it an Elder Dragon. Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) From the recent discovery of the Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern) in the Tower, it is said that it is perfectly capable of raining hell on villages and towns easily. This is enough to put it alongside Elder Dragons. Rajang In legend, Rajang was called an Elder Dragon. Despite being a Fanged Beast, it is stated that its power is equal to that of an Elder Dragon and that Furious Rajang are truly powerful enough to take on Elder Dragons. Rajang are also put into this group due to Kirin being their prey. Deviljho A Deviljho's gluttonous behavior puts it on a level with Elder Dragons. It can make all nearby species in a area go extinct, including large predatory monsters. It has been seen killing and feeding on other large predatory monsters. Deviljho has also been seen attacking Rajang and Elder Dragons, not even leaving when these monsters appear. Shen Gaoren From Shen Gaoren constantly looking for anything and destroying anything that disturb their territory, such as towns, cities, and barriers, it is considered an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. Laviente Although Laveinte's classification is unknown, it is known that it can destroy a whole island from its gluttonous behavior alone. This compares it to some Elder Dragons. Questions *Which is your favorite of the Elder Dragon-Level Monsters? *Which is your least favorite of the Elder Dragon-Level Monsters? *Do you like the idea of the Elder Dragon-Level Monsters? Why or why not? *If you could put another existing monster into this group, what would it be? *Do you think some of these Elder Dragon-Level Monsters shouldn't be in this group? *Out of all them, which one would you try to avoid at all cost? *Do you wish these monsters had an ecology better showing their strength or abilities? *Do some of these monsters reflect Elder Dragons to you? *Which Elder Dragon-Level Monster and Elder Dragon would you love to see fight? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs